The Science of Poke-sex (SYOC)
by Ultraviolet Assassin
Summary: Two scientist sisters have been tasked to go out in the world and explore sex with pokemon! Yeah...that's about it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! TIME FOR MORE SMUT. Anyways, I am using my friend's region for this. His name is The Really Real Bob on here. He is on hiatus though, but I am using a region from one of his stories.**

A woman in her mid thirties noticed it one day. She was on her hands and knees, an arcanine buried deep in her cunt. "You're bigger than usual?' The arcanine simply made a confused noise. She pops right out of him, leaving him sad. This woman was known as Professor Cherry, she was a head scientist in the Siren region. The Siren region is a very tropical island. She had her red hair flowing and wore only an open lab coat and shoes. "Mackenzie? Mikaya?"

"Yes professor?" A girl with rather large breasts and long green hair ran in dressed in a lab coat and green underwear, followed by a slightly younger teen with mint hair who wore a white dress.

"Well...I've found this big boy here got even bigger from fucking me, and I got to thinking, what if humans and pokemon were able to bond through sex?"

The green haired girl, known as Mackenzie replied with, "You mean like grow bigger or stronger?"

"Oh yes~" Cherry says, "I want you two to go out in the world, and fuck your pokemon and see what happens! Also train them and catch new ones!"

"Sounds like fun! Right Mikaya?"

The smaller teen blushes, "If you say so sis."

Cherry smiles, "Great! As a secondary task take this video camera. It has different x-rays and stuff on it. Whenever you have sex with a pokemon or see someone else doing it, record it for me! Try to get as many as possible."

"Will do! Come on sis, we have fucking to do!"

 **Short and sweet, why? Well I have no computer so I have to rely on borrow my computer addicted brother's, which really isn't the easiest thing in the world. Also I want OCs before making any big plot things.**

 **IMPORTANT, I will accept very very few male OCs. I've talked with other SYOC friends and we've come to agree that male OCs tend to be very lackluster and generic compared to female ones.**

 **For Humans:**

Name:

Age:

Personality

Gender

Full Physical Description:

Main Group: (Means they could be in main group)

Occupation:

Backstory:

(For Clothing any amount is accepted, including nudity)

Normal Clothes: (Remember the region is tropical, the entire thing is)

Sleep Clothing:

Underwear:

Swimwear:

Festival: (I'd recommend sexy cosplay of pokemon)

How much they care about privacy: (Meaning if they mind being seen nude or having public sex)

Sexuality:

Preferred Age:

Preferred People: (Strangers, friends, close friends, etc)

How sexual they are (Like when they meet the group they are reserved, and later are not)

Pokephile: (Yes or no, can change throughtout story)

Sexual Preferences:

Fetishes:

 **For pokèmon (I may nerf the team a little if I use it early and might remove pokèmon, so mention what pokèmon are most important just in case)**

Nickname:

Gender:

Personality:

Level:

Known Moves:

Fighting Style:

Sexual preferences:


	2. Chapter 2

The sisters walk out of the lab, the older one, Mackenzie immediately stops to ask, "So where should we go first?"

Mikaya playfully looks around, and then points to a scene in public. There was a small girl with long purple hair on her hands and knees with a white jacket sprawled over her. An Absol was on her back balls deep in her.

"Oh this is perfect!" Mackenzie exclaims. Taking out the camera and immediately recording the end of the sex as the absol creampies the girl. Mackenzie wastes no time running up. "Hello!"

The girl stands up, "Hi!" She says, putting on some orange bikini bottoms.

"That looked like good fun! What were you doing?"

The girl smiles, "This is Erebus my absol, he's always really horny! Get too naked and he might have fun with you?"

This peaked Mackenzie's interest as she slowly removed the green panties she wore. Without a doubt, the absol pounced her. He quickly hilted inside her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Thrust after thrust the pokemon's dick filled her until she blew her cum all around and her pussy filled to the brim. "Get this sis?" Mackenzie smiled.

"Yup!"

Mackenzie got up, "So what's your name?" She asks the girl.

"I'm Noctis!"

"Well Noctis, how would you like to be a pokemon researcher with us?"

"Yes please!"

 **Hey guys! Short chapter here just to announce that my daddy got me a laptop so I can write easier. I'll try and shoot for a 1k chapter once a week now.**

 **Also so I don't get bored, I'd like to start a 2nd story in a different fandom, any ideas? I know a few books like Harry Potter, anime, and a lot of games, so please give your suggestion!**


End file.
